


Keitaro & Hiro

by mjordan11590



Series: After Camp Buddy [1]
Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Hiro, M/M, Top Keitaro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjordan11590/pseuds/mjordan11590
Summary: Since, at the time of this writing, there is no official canon relationship for Camp Buddy, I plan to create a series for each of the love interests for Keitaro.





	Keitaro & Hiro

In the month since returning home from Camp Buddy, Keitaro and Hiro have deepened their relationship. Keitaro has decided to start playing baseball again and has convinced Hiro to join as well. The summer league that they signed up for has Keitaro playing pitcher and Hiro playing catcher. Their team plays in the league’s end of season tournament coming in second place. After partying with their team, the two return to Keitaro’s home.

“That was a great game, Hiro,” Keitaro said.

“I’m glad that your convinced me to join, Keitaro,” Hiro said. “I’d forgotten how much fun baseball is.”

Keitaro sniffed the air and said, “We both reek. How about a shower?”

Hiro looked at Keitaro and responded, “How about we have a little fun first?” and he pulled Keitaro in for a kiss.

Keitaro and Hiro kissed long and deep. Hiro ran his hands down Keitaro’s back and Keitaro cups Hiro’s ass. After several minutes, Keitaro and Hiro stripped each other’s jerseys off, leaving them in their pants and skin shirts. Hiro pushes Keitaro onto his bed and climbed on top of him. Hiro gropes Keitaro crotch, while Keitaro plants kisses on Hiro’s neck. Hiro giggles at the pleasure of Keitaro’s kisses. Soon both are just down to their jock straps.

Hiro kisses down Keitaro’s torso and soon reaches his crotch. Hiro pulls the pouch aside and Keitaro’s hard dick pops out. Hiro wastes no time and starts sucking on Keitaro’s cock. Keitaro’s moans in pleasure, “Keep sucking me off Hiro.”

After several minutes, Hiro repositions himself so that his crotch is cover Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro pulls Hiro’s cock out and starts to suck off Hiro. While Keitaro sucks off Hiro, he also positions his hand and starts to finger Hiro’s hole, causing Hiro to moan in pleasure.

Shortly after, Hiro stops sucking and says, “I can catch more that just baseballs.”

“Well then, get into position,” Keitaro responded.

Hiro pulled himself off Keitaro and repositions himself in a catcher’s stance and impales himself of Keitaro’s cock. Both Keitaro and Hiro moan in pleasure as Hiro squats up and down. 

“Keitaro, your cock fells so good.”

“As does your hole, Hiro.”

“Fuck me harder, Keitaro.”

Keitaro put his hands on Hiro’s hips and starting fucking Hiro quicker.

“Oh, Keitaro. I’m ready to come.”

“So am I, Hiro.”

Keitaro thrust up into Hiro several more time and then shot his load into Hiro’s hole. Keitaro’s thursts caused Hiro to shoot his load over Keitaro’s torso.

After catching his breath, Keitaro said, “Now we really need a shower.”

“Well, lets hop in, cutie,” Hiro said as he got off of Keitaro’s cock and pulled him into the bathroom.

After their shower, Keitaro and Hiro cuddled under the covers. Hiro looked into Keitaro’s eyes and said, “I love you, Keitaro.”

“I love you, too, Hiro,” Keitaro replied as he kissed Hiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Since, at the time of this writing, there is no official canon relationship for Camp Buddy, I plan to create a series for each of the love interests for Keitaro.


End file.
